Falling Shards
by Surviving Sheika
Summary: She's found the pieces to true happiness. But one is still missing. Will she find love or will the heart shatter and disappear into the night, taking her with it? A zelink valentine, rated to be safe!


**Hi! Okay I know i haven't written any LoZ things in a while. Sorry! I've been busy with my other story. But i've got a good, epic on the horizon! Okay but since today is Valentines Day (or Singles Awareness Day) I wanted to upload some scenes. This was my second one. Its a Zelink and it follows the valentines phrase "You Are the Last Piece"(of my Heart Container). I don't want to spoil things though. If yu aren't a Zelink fan then try checking out my other scenes! Reviews are appreciated but no flames please! All characters are (c) Nintendo!**

He dipped his fingers in the cool water of the fountain. The clouds floated aimlessly in the sky, finally clearing so that the pale light of the moon shimmered down and made the water's surface glitter like a thousand diamonds. In his hands he held a small, pink crystal heart. Earlier in the day the postman had delivered this and a note asking him to meet her at the fountain under the light of the moon. A soft breeze blew, ruffling his blonde hair.

_She pulled her hair back into her usual ponytail. She paused for a moment at the large, storybook windows that overlooked her kingdom. Moonlight flooded in and covered her body with light as pale as her skin. She sighed happily and retrieved her dress from her bed. Slipping it over her head she took her package in her hands and started down the steps of her castle._

He sat on the edge of the fountain, the legs of his tan pants rolled up to his knees. His emerald tunic rustled in the breeze. Clouds had floated over the moon again and the world was cast in a still darkness.

_She had always prided herself on being silent as butterfly in the wind but he still heard her approach._

He turned and the clouds parted so that the light of the moon fell of the figure standing before him. Her long blonde hair was tied back, she wore a simple pink dress; thick straps, a sweetheart neckline, a bow tied around her waist. It fluttered down to her knees and the full skirt billowed in the wind. The silvery light seemed drawn, however, the multicolored object she held in her hands. It glittered gold and green but something seemed to be missing.

_He stood in the fountain with bare feet. The wind was playing with his hair and pulling at the edges of his green tunic. Her senses dulled and all she could feel around her was the cool stone under her bare feet and the jewel in her hands. She stepped forward until he was within arm's reach._

He bent down and put his hands on her waist, lifting her gently he lifted her into the fountain. He set her down just in front of him.

_She held the jewel in front of her, tracing the shape of the hole with her finger. She looked up at him with her clear, pale blue eyes. _"You,"_ she whispered,_ "You are the last piece."

He moved slowly, picking up the pink jewel he received earlier and cradling it in his hands. Carefully he fitted it into the hole in her jewel. As soon as the jewel was whole, a faint gold glitter began to shine. He placed his hands over hers and looked down into her blue eyes.

_She stretched up onto her tiptoes so that his pink lips and his deep blue eyes were less than an inch away. She felt a gentle warmth and the glitter spread onto their hands and slowly spread over their bodies; covering their arms, their chests and slowly climbing to their faces. She closed her eyes and . . . _

He did the same. He pressed his lips to hers and instantly the light grew brighter. The water at their feet turned gold and the whole town sparkled as though this were the first light of dawn. The light surrounded them, warming them, holding them in their embrace.

Finally he pulled away, ever so gently. He kissed her lightly again. An angel's smile appeared upon his lips, a smile that could melt your heart on even the coldest day. He swept her into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him, holding it longer than he had.

"You are the last piece to my heart."


End file.
